Time Toon Cops: Ralph's Big Adventure
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Ralph Raccoon is temporarily left in charge of Canerica, but when a new danger arises all presidential duties have to wait.
1. Prologue: A Shift Of Responsibility

Prologue: A Shift Of Responsibility

July 4, 3015

It was the morning of Independence Day in the United States of Canerica. In Washington DC, President Bert Raccoon was in charge of the country as usual. Along with his Cabinet members, his job was to oversee the affairs of the empire. His other job as the legendary member of the world-famous Time Toon Cops made his life even more easier. But on that particular day, there came the biggest challenge of all-poor Bert came down with a case of the common cold. No president would run an empire in such a condition, so he had to count on one person to help him run it for him until he gets better. That person...was his friend, vice-president Ralph Raccoon.

Ralph at this time led a happy and contented life, with two wives and six children. However, when Bert asked him to take over his job as president, he was shocked. Ralph asked, "Bert, are you out of your mind? I'm just a vice-president. I don't have any experience in ruling an empire!"

"Relax, it's just a temporary assignment," Bert assured him. "Besides, it won't be long before I get well enough to get back to my seat. So, until then, you're in charge for a while. I'm counting on you to do your job."

"Okay...I'll try. Oh, and by the way, I do hope you'll get better soon."

"Thanks, pal."

And so, with a deep breath and a sense of determination rising in his heart, Ralph went on to take on the temporary job of handling the government of Canerica until Bert can fully recover from that terrible cold. But what he didn't know is that he would soon set out on the biggest adventure in his entire life-an adventure he would _never_ forget.


	2. Chapter 1: Ralph's In Charge

Chapter 1: Ralph's In Charge

The next day, the Time Toon Cops gathered in the White House, where Ralph informed them that President Raccoon just caught a cold. Babs said, "Awww, poor Bert. I can imagine how hard it is for him to manage the affairs of Canerica, even with a cold."

"It's true," replied Ralph with a nod. "But for now, he's put me in charge of the country. Don't worry, though-it's going to be a temporary assignment, so once Bert gets better he can take back his seat again."

Alex II nodded. He said, "I hope he gets better, Ralph, and you can do it, too."

"We will help you, anyway," added Bright Eyes.

Ralph smiled. Then he looked around. "By the way, where's Estelle?"

"Oh, she's at home," answered Charles. "She and I are going to look after some affairs of _our_ own."

PowerPaws looked at him. She said, "You mean..."

"That's right-we're going to have a baby."

The toons stared at him in surprise. Bert Jr. said, "Why, that's...that's SO cool! Bunnie and Eric are going to love it, that's for sure! Do you know when she'll be due?"

"Well, last week the doctor said she would be due to give birth any day now. And, funny thing is...I'm pretty nervous."

"You don't know what kind of child it would be?" asked Vanessa. "And whether it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. I'm a Toon Dragon/Toon Cat/Human Mixer, and she's a cat. There's no guessing who the baby will take after."

"Then I guess we'll have to just wait and see."

Meanwhile, in North Washington DC, Sannabella was on patrol. Then Richard II came in front of her. He said, "Hello, Sanna. Your mom Belladonna wants you."

Sanna frowned angrily. She snarled, "Oh, yeah? I WON'T go back to her, and I'm going to call backup." She was about to run away from him when Richard II chanted a spell at her. She stood frozen in place. Richard II continued, "You will obey your step-dad and your mother, because it's time to become a Demon Dog!"

In an instant, her eyes turned red, her body went purple, and she smiled evilly. She replied, "I will go with you, step-dad, and I will see my mom."

"Good! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Then Richard II disappeared with Sanna. In the midst of the appointment of Ralph Raccoon as "substitute president", a new wave of evil had just begun.


	3. Chapter 2: Upcoming Danger

Chapter 2: Upcoming Danger

In the serect hideout of Richard II and Belladonna, Richard II returned with Sannabella, who has changed into a Devil Dog. Belladonna smileed. She said, "Ah, daughter, you returned to us at last."

"Yes, Mom," replied Sannabella. "Step-Dad made me change my mind."

Richard smiled, before saying, "Step One is complete. Now it is time for Step Two. I think we need six dogs who work for Annabelle and turn them evil, just like I did to Sannabella. So, who we pick, love?"

"Charlie Barken, Itchy, Sasha, Best, Flo and Greata," Belladonna replied. "They will do nicely."

"Good. Now let's plan on how to get them." Then he, Belladonna, Sannabella, Jane and Rain laughed evilly.

The next day, Charles IV came into the TTC HQ with Annabella. He shouted, "Guys! Bad news! Sannabella disappeared!"

"WHAT?" Alex II said in shock. "But how?"

Charlie came forward. He answered, "I was on patrol with Sanna. Then I saw another Demon Dog, but he have the same since as Charles IV. And after he turned Sannabella into a Devil Dog, they disappeared, and I found her communication device, too."

Charles IV frowned. He said, "I know who it is-it's my evil cousin Richard Roberts II. He's the son of my Dark Uncle Richard Roberts, since my uncle is a Demon Dog, too. So that makes him my cousin."

And that means he came back with Red to join up with Belladonna," said Annabelle. "And they're now going to attack us!"

Alex II nodded. "We'd better let Ralph know, too, because this will be a worst day for us. Sannabella knows us anyway and also our moves, too."

In the White House, the toons relayed the news to Ralph. He became shocked, too. But then, he said, "Well, if Bert can save the world with the TTC, then I will! I'll bring Sannabella back and show Richard II who's the boss around here!"

"No, Ralph," said Bert Jr. "Richard II's a Demon Dog, and he's far too dangerous for you to face alone. You'll have to leave it to professionals like us to tackle the bad guy."

Rocky added, "Besides, aren't _you_ the vice-president? Dad told you to keep things in order for him until he recovers from the cold."

Ralph pondered the advice, but disregarded it. He said, "It'll be a risk I'm willing to take. All I need is partner to accompany me on the journey to bring Sannabella back with us. Melissa, would you like to come along?"

Melissa replied, "I could. But...what about you, Strawberry?"

"We will have to leave our children in Lisa's care," Strawberry answered with a nod. "They will be safe while I'm gone."

Alex II added, "And we'll stand by, ready to assist you when something happens, good or bad."

"Thanks, guys," said Ralph, smiling. "I knew you could count on me."

Then Estelle and Marie came forward. Estelle, now in the last month of her pregnancy, had become an experienced member of the Time Toon Cops in over a year, and she enjoyed it very well. She said to Ralph, "Remember, Monsieur Raccoon-protection is the most important thing to consider. Marie and I will join you in this case."

"But, Estelle, aren't you pregnant?" said Ralph. "You can't go. It might bring harm to you and your growing kid."

"_Bêtise_. I laugh in the face of danger. I have been in so many adventures of my own, and I will never-and I repeat, NEVER-have to risk this one. Especially if it involves the kidnapping of a TTC member by someone as vile and as evil as Richard II."

"...all right. But don't expect _me_ to call the hospital when you suddenly go through labor pains. Now, let's head out!"


	4. Chapter 3: Captured!

Chapter 3: Captured!

Back at the cafe, Charlie came back. But Itchy, Sasha, Bestie, Flo and Greta were in a trance-they have been turned into Demon Dogs. Charlie muttered, "What the-?"

Then Belladonna, Richard II, Sannabella, Rain and Jane came out. Belladonna said, "Well, hello Chucky! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Belladonna!" Charlie growled. "What did you do to them?"

Richard II replied, "The same thing I'm going to do to you." Then he started to chant in a Demon Language, as Charlie went into a trance and turned into a Devil Dog, his eyes turning red and his fur turning black. Soon, he bowed down to them and said, "I will await your orders, sir."

"Now I got them! The next plan will be to take out the TTC once and for all! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Later on, the TTC arrived at the scene of the crime. Yogi shouted, "Guys! Flea Bite has been hit!"

But it was too late-Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Best, Flo and Greta were gone. Babs said, "I knew this would happen!"

"Oh, no," said Charles IV. "Richard II got them, and now they are under his power. We've got to do something to help rescue them."

Annabelle said, "I think we need something more powerful than the Light Swords to free them, dear."

"You're right. I'd better talk to my Aunt Gabrielle Roberts-she's an Angel Dog and she is still living with us, so I need to ask her how to break our friends out of my cousin's spell."

"Okay," said Charles with a nod. "Get to work."

"Right." Then he and Annabelle left to find his aunt. Charles continued, "As for the rest of us, we'd better think of how to face them without hurting them, too."

"You're right," said Tails. "But how?"

Then Estelle spoke up. She said, "I know of the perfect solution. Legend has it that the weapon most powerful than the Light Swords is one of the most legendary weapons of all. They call it the Morning Star of the Angels."

Rufus gasped. He said, "I've been wanting to get that artifact all my life!"

"Easy there, Dad," PowerPaws reassured. "There's no need to get excited. Now...what about that weapon? What is it like?"

"Nobody knows. Some say it's a small meteor that fell from the sky, which can give supernatural powers to anybody who finds it. Others say that it's a sword which, just like in the King Arthur legends, is stuck in a stone and can grant the same kind of powers to the person who successfully pulls it out. In my opinion, however, I'd say it's both."

The toons gasped in amazement. Sidney asked, "So, it's a celestial object and a sword put together?"

Estelle nodded. "_Oui_. But the only person who is worthy of the sword is preferably someone who has been in the service of the Superior One."

The TTC tried very hard to figure out who the "Superior One" is. Then, Lilo shouted, "I know! President Raccoon was the 'Superior One'. And the person who has served under him for a long time is..."

"That'll be me," said Ralph, standing up with a start.

"Monsieur Raccoon," answered Estelle. "Since you declare yourself to be worthy enough to take possesion of the Morning Star of the Angels, you would have to face twelve difficult tasks before claiming your prize. Each task represents every single attribute of the Twelve Labors of Hercules. If you get through all of them, then you will finally receive the treasured weapon. But if you don't, then..._le c'est vos obsèques_."

"I _am_ sure I can take on all of those twelve tasks, Estelle. You can count on me!"

Charles said, "Well, good luck, anyway, Ralph. But still, we'll have to go with you, just in case you need backup."

Ralph nodded, and he went on his way.


	5. Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

"So, we need to divide into two teams," said Charles. "One will go with Ralph, while the others help defend the city from any Demon Dogs or our friends will turn into Demon Dogs and attack other people in return."

Alex II said, "Yogi, Rufus, Buster, Babs, Plucky and Shirley, you go with Ralph. The rest of us will defend the city form Richard's attacks."

"Right." Then Yogi, Rufus, Buster, Babs, Plucky and Shirley went with Ralph to make sure he needed back up. Charles added, "Because I know Richard, he will send someone to stop Ralph."

"Who?" asked Whopper.

"I don't know. But whoever it is, that someone will be bigger and stronger than him."

After a soul-searching pause (and less than ten seconds to spare), Bert Jr. suddenly bolted away from the group. He shouted, "Then I'm going with them!"

"Bert Jr.!" yelled Bert, alarmed. "You're supposed to be with our group, remember?"

Bert Jr. stopped to turn to his father. A determined look was on his face. He replied, "Forget it, Dad. I can switch places with Yogi. After all, I'll be there to protect my grand-uncle, should he ever need me." With that, Bert Jr. walked away, as did Ralph, Rufus, Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Shirley, Melissa, Strawberry, Estelle, and Marie. Looking on, Nose Marie sighed dreamily and whispered, "Oh, what a 'coon..."

Meanwhile, Charles IV and Annabelle arrive arrived at the heavenly palace of Charles IV's aunt. After entering the premises, Charles said, "Aunt Gabrielle! We need your help."

"Oh, hello, nephew," replied Gabrielle. She was a collie. "What I can do for you?"

"We've got bad news-Cousin Richard is at it again. He turned Charlie and the others into demon dogs."

Gabrielle gasped in shock. She said, "Oh, no...I knew this would happen. And I see he has also come back to get revenge for his dad's death."

"Do you have something to protect us from his cousin spell?" said Annabelle.

"His mother Angel Roberts does, but she got a big collection of good spell books in her library, and that will take all day to find the spell that can protect you from Richard's spell and how to turn your friends under Richard's spell back to normal."

"Well, love, let's read any spell books," said Charles IV to Annabelle. "This will take quite a while."

"Right, love."

Back in San Francisco, Richard and his troops were preparing their next attack. But when he also heard a rumor about the Morning Star of the Angels, he was outraged-these were the same weapons that sent his father to his grave.

"GRRRR! Those stars could be the end of me," said Richard. "Love, send Carface, Killer and Demon to stop them!"

"But how?" whined Carface. "We don't have any powers and we're not that stronger."

"You will be." Then Richard chanted another language as Carface, Killer and Demon started getting new powers as they grew stronger, faster and smarter, too. Carface said (with a demonic voice), "Well, this is not bad. Now, we will stop them, Master."

"Good," replied Richard, laughing evilly. "Now, go. NOW!"

Then they disappeared as Charlie and the rest brought in the Spy Dogs: Ralph, Mitzy, Scribbles, Von Rabie, and Angus.

"Hey! What's going on, Charlie?" yelled Ralph.

Belladonna said to Richard, "What is this?"

"We caught them spying on us, Master," said Itchy.

"Excellent! You 5 will join us."

Richard began to chant in the same language as Ralph, Mitzy, Scribbles, Von Rabie and Angus went into a trance. Their fur turned red and in an instant they had become Demon Dogs. Ralph intoned, "We will await your orders, sir."

"Good! Now, let's attack San Fran and bring out the Time Toon Cops, so we can give them a taste of my power!"

Back underground, Ralph and his group were on the trail in search of the Morning Star of the Angels. Coming upon an area near a large cave, Estelle said, "This must be the lair of the Nemean lion. According to ancient Greek belief, that beast was responsible for leading warriors to their deaths. It would disguise itself as a woman-mostly an injured one-and when the would-be savior comes to the rescue, it would turn itself back into the lion, kill and devour its victim, and send the bones to Hades."

Ralph paled at hearing that. He whispered timidly, "Is...it...that bad?"

"_Oui_, Monsieur Raccoon," replied Estelle with a nod. "And worst of all, it has a fur so tough, no weapon can do away with it. Not _even _laser guns."

"So, what do I have to do to defeat it?"

Suddenly, his ears pricked up to hear a gentle female voice: "Help me...help me..." It sounded so soft and quiet, almost like the wind...so alluring...so enchanting. When Ralph looked up, he saw a beautiful young raccoon woman near the entrance of the cave. There appeared to be a gash on her left side and she had a mournful look on her face. She cried out softly, "Help me..."

"No, Ralph!" shouted Buster. "That's not a raccoon! That's the Nemean lion! Don't listen to-"

But it was too late. Ralph was already in its spell, as he went towards the cave, towards the wounded lady. Once he got to her, he proceeded to get out a First Aid kit. However, he did not notice a wicked smile creeping across the female raccoon's face. She snarled, "Now, I've got you..."

Melissa and Strawberry screamed out, "RALPH!"

In a flash, the woman quickly transformed into the Nemean lion, opening its wide jaws and roaring loudly at him. Ralph yelped and sped off before the lion could pounce on him. The team attempted to stop the lion with their laser and stun guns, but they failed. Shirley said, "You're right, Estelle-that creature IS invincible!"

Estelle answered, "It is. Until you strangle it."

"And that's what I'm about to do!" Bert Jr. exclaimed boldly. With that, he charged towards the Nemean lion and tackled it. He did all he could to try strangling it with his bare arms, as the lion roared and growled and tried to swipe a paw at him. The team was impressed. Plucky commented, "Wow! Samson got nothin' on this guy!"

Bert Jr. continued to wrestle the lion, but the lion pushed him off and tossed him all the way to the wall. He had only gotten up rubbing his head when he looked up to see the lion approaching him, licking its lips. He gulped. This was going to be the end of him and his pals...

Then, out of the blue, a yellow blur came zipping through, knocking the lion out of the way. Bert Jr. backed away and cowered, thinking the lion's got him, but then he heard a young female voice say to him, "Hey...you all right?"

The moment he looked up, he froze. A yellow-skinned blonde female, about 20 years old, stood right before him. She wore a white tank top (with a red heart on it) with a light-blue jacket on it, and dark-blue jeans. A string necklace (with a red pacifier attached to it) was around her neck, as was a black choker with a pearl in the middle, and she also wore white sneakers. And, of course, the finishing touch-a little light-blue hair bow. Just one look at her, and Bert Jr. immediately recognized her. He murmured, "M...Mag...?"

"Stay here," said the girl. "While I take out that vicious lion."

Everything happened so fast-as a matter of fact, it lasted almost 30 seconds. All that was left there now was the Nemean lion, choked to death and stripped of its golden fur. The young girl used the fur to make a blanket, of which she proceeded to wrap around Bert Jr. She said, "You know you have to be careful when you go on dangerous expeditions like this..."

The toons were stunned. Babs muttered, "...who...who are you?"

"Maggie Simpson, at your service," replied the girl with a friendly nod. "I came to assist you guys on the mission. President Raccoon sent for me."

The toons looked at her, before looking at Bert Jr., who's huddled up in the fur blanket. Rufus asked, "Do you know this young woman?"

Bert Jr. stared. Of course, he knew her! Finally, he nodded and said, "Yes. She's my ex-girlfriend."

Everyone gasped in surprise. Buster said, "Gosh, Bert Jr., we didn't know you were involved with Bart and Lisa's little sister."

"I was...in so many ways. It's a long story, really. I knew it would come to this..."

Estelle came up to Bert Jr. She said, "Tell us about it."


	6. Chapter 5: Blast From The Past

Chapter 5: Blast From The Past

"We were both students at Obama High School when we first met," Bert Jr. began. "She sat in her desk right in front of me in Mr. Marcus' class, and her first words to me really caught my attention-'Psst! Can I borrow your pencil?' We encountered each other again at lunchtime, and we began talking. We started out as friends, but as time went on, it was obvious that we were falling in love."

"Awwwww, that's so cute!" said Babs. "You two were truly made for each other."

"Oh, yes, we certainly were. I thought our romance would last much longer, but unfortunately it didn't. After graduating from high school, I was on my way to Boston to attend Charles Roberts University. Maggie, of course, wanted to go with me, but she was to attend another college. So, we had to go our separate ways...I never saw her again...until now."

Maggie hugged him. She smiled and said tearfully, "Bert Jr.! I'm so happy to see you again. I missed you SO much!"

"Me, too," replied Bert Jr. "After all these years, I've finally got you back."

They hugged each other again, as everybody looked on. Estelle broke them up and said, "Enough of the happy reunion, _mes amis_. Now, it's on to the next challenge."

Ralph straightened himself up. After dusting himself off, he looked up at a sign caved in stone. It said: "Beware-Lernaean Hydra ahead!" With a bold look on his face he said, "I can do this..." And so he walked on, his friends following him. But they failed to notice that not very far away, someone was following them-a person ready to spoil their plans.

Back at San Fran, an explosion hit the building, as Demon Ralph, Mitzy, Scribbles, Von Rabie and Angus blasted the buildings and cars. Demon Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Bess, Greata, and Sannabella, and Flo were coming along, as she defended the orphan dogs.

"Charlie!" shouted Flo. "Snap out of it!"

"No," replied Charlie. "But my master wants you." Charlie then slashed Flo with his left paw, as she went into the ground. Then Demon Itchy and Bess grabbed her. Richard said, "Now's the time to turn you and your orphan pups into demons." Then he chanted as Flo and the Pups became demons and bowed to him and Belladonna.

"We will serve you, Master," Flo said.

"NOT SO FAST!"

The Time Toon Cops had showed up. Richard grinned evilly and said, "Well, if it isn't the Time Toon Jerks...welcome to your doom!" Then he looked at Cooler, and also Sonic and Tails. "You three will do." He chanted his spell as Cooler, Sonic and Tails' eyes turned red as they turn into a Demon Dog, Hedgehog and Fox while looking at the other Time Toon Cops evilly.

"We will serve you, Master," Cooler, Sonic and Tails intoned.

"Great," Charles muttered. "He got Sonic, Cooler and Tails."

"Now...ATTACK THEM!"

And so the fight between the Time Toon Cops and Richard's evil servants began. Hours passed, and it seemed that the Time Toon Cops were being outnumbered. While at that was happening, Ralph and his team had made it through all twelve labors...and they were REALLY exhausted. Just then, Melissa gasped and shouted, "Look!"

Ahead of them was a large golden stone, with a sword embedded in it. The sword was a bright emerald green, and it shined and twinkled in the light. Rufus whispered in awe, "The Morning Star of the Angels..." They ran over to it. Ralph looked it over, until he spotted something carved into the front of the stone. He said, "Guys...guys! Come look at this. It looks like there's a little poem inscribed on here."

_Behold the sword of the Morning Star_  
_Sustainer of all life near and far_

_Those with defiled morals must depart_  
_For the sword belongs to the pure of heart_

_Take this sword into thy hand_  
_And all its powers you shall command_

"See, Monsieur Raccoon?" said Estelle happily. "You _are _the pure in heart! Go ahead and take it!"

Ralph muttered nervously, "Oh, I don't know..."

"Make that choice right now. Would you choose the sword or would you rather face the world populated entirely by demon dogs?"

He thought it over, before nodding. "Okay...I'll try." He proceeded to lift the sword out of the stone, which he did with no difficulty at all. He looked at the sword-yet another inscription. Maggie looked at it, too. She said, "There's an inscription on the sword written in Latin. It means 'Let there be light'."

Ralph was puzzled. Reading the inscription, he murmured, "Um...Permissum illic...exsisto lux...lucis...?"

And just like that, a flash of bright green light filled the entire area, blinding Ralph and his team. It soon radiated to other parts of the cave, and surprisingly it had a positive effect on the battlefield-all of the people started turning back to normal. Richard growled angrily, "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"He's done it," said Alex II. "Ralph's got the Morning Star of the Angels."

Richard roared. Upon leaving the scene, he declared, "THIS ISN'T OVER YET, FOOLS! I'LL BE BACK!" And he and his family disappeared.

At that moment, Ralph and his team reunited with the rest of the crew. Ralph shouted excitedly, "I got it! I got the sword!"

Charles replied, "So, you did. And thanks to you, everyone's back to normal."

"And so will be our empire," added Bert Jr. "We'd better get back before-oh, no..." He had looked up to see Nose Marie lying unconscious, bruised, and severely wounded on the floor. He ran over to her, as did everybody else. Rufus bent down to take her pulse, but it wasn't there. He shook his head sadly and said, "She's gone. The impact of the injuries had completely taken her life away."

Bert Jr. paled. "You mean, she's...she's...that really can't be-"

"Yes."

The toons felt sad. This was the first time since the founding of the group that one member was killed in the line of duty. And it was an overwhelming loss for Bert Jr.-the loss of his beloved wife.


	7. Chapter 6: Requiem For A Pound Puppy

Chapter 6: Requiem For A Pound Puppy

July 12, 3015

Nose Marie's funeral took place at the First Amalgamated Church in Neo-Chattanooga, Tennessee. Every single member of the Time Toon Cops were dressed in funeral clothing, and so were the guests. They were all here to mourn the death of their colleague.

"Man, Nose Marie was going for me and being a sweetheart, too," said Cooler. "But I was running away from her."

"I feel sorry for you, pal," replied Howler. With that he started to howl mournfully and blew his nose with a piece of tissue.

Alex II said, "Of course. Remember that, Sonic?"

"Yeah," answered Sonic. "I remember I was doing the same thing to Amy."

The funeral then started. Father El-Gamal began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this day of days to mourn the loss of one of the most cherished of all members of the Time Toon Cops-Nose Marie Raccoon. She was the beloved wife to Bert Jr., the mother of two lovely children, and a diligent member of the Time Toon Cop force for nearly 1,000 years." Then, it was time for the people to deliver the remarks of their memories with Nose Marie.

President Bert Raccoon said, "I simply can't imagine celebrating the 1,000th anniversary of our group's founding-and the anniversary of our first successfully completed mission-without her. She was more than just a daughter-in-law...she was also...my best friend. The memory of our dear Pound Puppy will forever be cherished in my heart..."

Then it was Bright Eyes' turn: "Nose Marie and I have been best friends since we were very small. And, to tell you the truth, she was one of the most kind and caring people who made a difference in everyone's lives-even at the Dog Pound. I remember when she..."

The turns revolved around, until it got to Bert Jr. He heaved a sigh, before saying, "What can I say about Nose Marie? I have a LOT of things to say about her-good things. We were married for seven years...and through those seven years, we've been blessed with two wonderful kids-our son Percy and our daughter Abrielle. Nose Marie meant the whole world to me-I simply couldn't go on if she wasn't by my side, to be with me throughout the ups and downs of my life. In a way, she was sort of like a good luck charm. I recall that one day when we were fighting Rayian Fox and his clan in a temple way over in South Africa-she saved my life just as I was about to get bitten again, just like it happened at the Anime Convention in Japan a long time ago, in which I earned a permanent scar on my tail. I will never forget what she had done for me, for the Time Toon Cops, and for the United States of Canerica. And in so saying, we're really thankful for her. Nose Marie...this is for you."

As he said that, he took out a radio and pressed the "Play" button. It began to play "The Flame" by Cheap Trick. Everybody went up from the aisles to have a last glimpse at the Pound Puppy before her burial at Orbiting Meadows. Bert Jr. glanced down at his dead wife in the coffin-this would be the last time he would see her. With tears streaming down his face, he picked up her cold furry paw and began to kiss it. He whispered sadly, "Goodbye, Nose Marie...I'll always love you..."

Shortly after that, everybody gathered together at the White House for the repast. Maggie said to Bert Jr., "I feel so sorry you lost your wife, Bert Jr."

"Thanks," replied Bert Jr. "She's in a better place now. And when I die, I know she'll be waiting for me there."

Maggie put a hand on his shoulder and smiled tenderly. She said, "It's okay. The loss must be so devastating for you, but maybe then you'll start to move on. You may have lost Nose Marie..." With that, she kissed him on the cheek. She continued, "...but you still have me."

Bert Jr. looked at her in bewilderment. Finally, he chuckled softly and said, "You want to be my girlfriend again? Oh, all right. If you insist...as a matter of fact, you could become my new wife! I have a hunch you'd be a good stepmother to my kids."

"R-really?"

"I'm not kidding. I've been dreaming about it ever since that day when I first laid my eyes on you-and that was long before I married Nose Marie. I want you to marry me, Mags-and I promise you that you won't regret it."

Maggie gasped in surprise. But then, she laughed, wrapped her arms around him, and exclaimed happily, "Oh, YES! Yes, Bert Jr. I would totally LOVE to marry you." Bert Jr. smiled back. His ex-girlfriend, Maggie Simpson, was going to be his brand-new wife. They were about to share a tender kiss when they heard Estelle scream out, "_Bon Dieu des cieux_!"

Bunnie, startled by her loud voice, ran over to her. He asked, "What happened, Estelle?"

"My water has broken," answered Estelle fearfully. "And the pain is starting to take a hold on me. Oh, dear...I think my time has come..." This alarmed everybody in the White House. Bert yelled, "Quick, Mickey! Call the hospital!"

"Getting right on it, Mr. President!" said Mickey.

Charles went over to Estelle side, grabbed her paw, and rubbed it gently. He said, "Don't worry, love. You can get through this. We'll see our child very soon." Estelle nodded, before she grimaced in pain.

Meanwhile, back at Richard's hideout, Richard had an announcement to make. He said, "We may have lost a battle, but now we've gained a new member."

"Who did we gain as a member, love?" asked Belladonna.

"Remember Nose Marie? Since I killed her and made Bert Jr. cry, I put a hex on her now. She's coming to us as a Demon Dog"

Then a female Demon Dog appeared before them. She was Nose Marie, but now she was a demon with a red top, skirt and red boots, and she also had claws on her hands and feet while growing demon fangs in her teeth. She smiled evilly and said, "I will most certainly serve you, Master."

"HA-HA! Bert Jr. will get a shock of his life when he sees her! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"


	8. Chapter 7: The New Arrival

Chapter 7: The New Arrival

There was a lot of pandemonium at the hospital, where Estelle was checked in. In rapid succession she was stripped of her clothes, made to put on a hospital gown, and settled into bed. Soon, Charles and Bunnie were by her side, while their baby was coming, and everyone was ready. Dr. Quack, the duck physician, was ready to get the baby out.

"Breathe, love" Charles said to Estelle. "Breathe." Estelle nodded, panting heavily. Finally, two hours later, after having endured Estelle's screams and her constant swearing in French, they heard a tiny wail. Dr. Quack smiled, and held the baby up for all to see. It was a newborn human, with a small shock of brown hair. Dr. Quack exclaimed happily, "It's a boy!"

"_Notre fils_," whispered Estelle, smiling tearfully as the baby was handed to her. She cuddled her son, crooning to it tenderly in French.

Thirty minutes after that, another baby arrived, a girl. She was a spitting image of Estelle herself, with her tan fur and her blue eyes. Bert said, "Wow! You got twins, Charles and Estelle."

"That's cool," Bunnie said with a smile.

Eric smiled. He said, "Now, I have a new brother and sister."

"So, what you going to name them, brother?" Blaze said to Charles.

Charles replied, "The boy will be Charles Christopher Roberts Jr., or CCR for short. And what are you going to name our daughter, love?"

Estelle smiled, before answering, "Annette Marie Roberts."

"That sounds like a real cute name," commented Bright Eyes.

Then the phone rang, and Alex II answered it. He said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex II. It's me, Charles IV," said Charles IV on the other end.

"Hey, Charles IV. What's wrong?"

"I've got bad news. We can't find Nose Marie anywhere in Heaven-she was supposed to come here."

"How did this happen?"

"My evil brother Richard put a hex on Nose Marie-that means she went to Heck where Richard and Belladonna is, and became a full-fledged Demon Dog."

"WHAT? But how? I thought that was possible."

"My uncle must've done that spell and taught it to Richard, too, and now it's worse. Richard will pick anyone that dies that can become a Demon Dog with a Hex Spell and right now me and Annabelle are looking in my mother's notes to see if we can find a counter spell. And by the way, that sword Ralph got right now...it failed. It won't work against it, too."

"Great .Okay, I'll tell them." Alex II hung the phone up and turned to the group with a grim look on his face. He said, "Guys, we got a big problem. A HUGE one, to be exact."

"What is it?" asked Bert.

"Nose Marie's body didn't make it to Heaven," answered Alex II. "It went to Heck...in other words, Richard put a Hex Spell on her when she died and she became a full-fledged Demon Dog. Sorry, Bert Jr., but you'll have to face her."

Everyone gasped in shock. Bert Jr. muttered fearfully, "WHAT? No...it can't be..."

Just then, the TV came on. It was Richard, smiling evilly. "IT IS, Bert Jr.! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"YOU!" shouted Bert angrily. "What did you do to Nose Marie?"

Richard replied, "Like my brother said, I put a Hex Spell on her, and now she's serving me. Bert Jr., say 'hello' to your love...or should I say Demon Love!"

"Hello, love," said Demon Nose Marie. "Since I'm dead, I'm a demon now, and there's no way you can cure me, so you'll have to fight me...if you're not scared. And you'll be joining me real soon! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"GRRRRR! Richard, you're such a mean dog!" yelled Bright Eyes.

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Get over it, Brighty. You see, if anyone dies my Hex Spell is automatic-it chooses the ones I pick for my Demon Army and that person will become a Demon! And you guessed it-I want to make this Earth and other worlds as Demon Worlds, so I can rule them all! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"So, bye, kiddies," Belladonna said. Then the TV blacked out.

"Looks like we've got a new adventure and a new challenge." said Charles.

"Yeah," agreed PowerPaws. "I guess this guy will give other villains a run for their money."

There was an eerie pause. Then Ralph spoke up. He said, "So, the Morning Star of the Angels, the sword that I have...it's not powerful anymore?"

"I'm afraid it is, Monsieur Raccoon," replied Estelle. "But do you want to know where the real Morning Star of the Angels is?"

"Where?"

Estelle pointed to Maggie. "It's in her. The true manifestation of the treasure is in her soul, a soul that refuses to be overtaken by the forces of evil, a soul...that never dies. Which could explain why Richard never bothered with her. As she was once the adorable little baby we used to know, her innocence outshines even the light of Heaven itself. She will be the one to break Richard's spell, foil his plans to take over the world, and get Nose Marie back to where she truly belongs."

"Now, wait a second," said Andrew. "Wasn't Ralph supposed to be the one to save the world? You said he was 'worthy' of that sword."

"There will be no need for that. Maggie's untarnished soul will help break the Hex Spell and she will."

Bert Jr. said, "So, it is. Oh, and sorry if I didn't tell you guys about this, but...Maggie and I...we're going to get married."

Everybody stared at them. Rocky asked, "You...are...?"

"Yes," replied Maggie with a nod. "And once we get this over with, we'll have a wedding."

Ralph said, "That's wonderful news. But we're gonna put that off for now, 'cause we're going to go back to Richard's lair and kick some major demon butt. Let's do this!"


	9. Chapter 8: A Promising Ally

Chapter 8: A Promising Ally

But it was obvious that their plan to stop the takeover would be found out by Richard himself. He heard form his Demon Spy, a black bird, about the plan, and he became shocked and angry. Richard growled, "GRRRR! So, Maggie is the Morning Star! She could put an end to my plan-unless I put an end to her life first. I will destroy her once and for all..." He turned to Nose Marie and barked out his orders. "Nose Marie! Battle your lover, while I deal with his other girl."

Nose Marie bowed and replied, "Yes, Master."

And to the rest, he declared, "DEMONS! The time is at hand! WE WILL KILL THE TIME TOON COPS AND TURN THEM INTO DEMONS, SO THIS AND THE OTHER WORLDS WILL BECOME A DEMON WORLD! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

All the Demon toons and humans bowed down, chanting, "ALL HAIL LORD RICHARD ROBERTS and QUEEN BELLADONNA!"

"That's a really lovely name, love." Richard said.

"Right, my sweet," replied Belladonna smugly. "It has a regal-sounding ring to it."

Meanwhile, back in Washington DC, someone new decided to join the team. It was a male cat-he looked like Charles, except that he had blue and white fur, with yellow eyes like Blaze's, and he was wearing a blue and white shirt, pants and sneakers like Sonic's. A female cat was with him, wearing a pair of glasses, a red suit, a skirt, and purple high-heel shoes.

"Hey, sis and brother," the cat said. "I'm Typhoon Cat. And this is my love, Callie Briggs, the Deputy Mayor of MegaKat City."

"Hello, there," Callie said.

"Hello, brother," Blaze said, hugging Typhoon. "I'm so glad you're here." She turned to Bert and said, "Oh, Bert, I'd like you to meet Typhoon."

"Typhoon?" asked Bert.

"You know-your new brother-in-law."

"Oh...heh, nice to meet you...bro."

Typhoon smiled, shook Bert's paw, and replied with a smile, "Nice to meet you, too. I've come to join your team."

"Good! The more the merrier! Now, let's go and get that Demon Dog. We don't want to waste any time standing here making introductions while he turns everybody else into demons, you know."

And it was so. Shortly after Estelle had finally recovered from giving birth, they went to their cars and headed over to Richard's HQ. It was about time Bert Jr. and Maggie faced the one enemy who threatened to take control over the United States of Canerica...and the rest of the world.


	10. Chapter 9: A Showdown In Hell

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After Again

Back at the White House, Bert and his family and friends were getting ready for the wedding. Even the Toon Patrol came to see them. Psycho showed up with his wife Sarah Weasley. He said, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Psycho!" replied Alex II, shaking hands with him. "How you all doing?"

"Fine. And thanks for inviting us to Bert Jr. and Maggie's wedding. I hope it's gonna be as good as Ace and Lisa's."

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile, in a small tent, Maggie was putting on her wedding dress. It looked exactly like the one her sister Lisa wore at her own wedding, except that it was more beautiful than ever. Then Rocky, Sidney, James, and Andrew showed up. Rocky said, "Hey, sis."

"Oh, hey, guys," replied Maggie, startled. "You frightened me."

Sidney said, "Sorry about that. Well, now that you're about to become our new sister-in-law, we just wanna say...thank you for saving our big bro's life."

"Heh, it was worth it."

"So," said Andrew. "Where you and Bert Jr. are gonna go to for your honeymoon?"

Maggie thought for a moment, before smiling and replying, "Oh, yes! We've been thinking about going to Tokyo, in Japan! Sure, France was our first choice, but we cast it aside because it was a little too old-fashioned. A honeymoon in Tokyo is more exciting than that."

"That would be fun."

Minora peeked in and whispered, "Maggie! The wedding's about to start! You don't your groom waiting, do you?"

"Okay," replied Maggie with a nod, as she put a veil over her face.

The wedding started with Homer walking Maggie down the aisle, towards the altar, where Bert Jr. was waiting for her. After almost an hour of exchanging vows and rings, they were now husband and wife. As the two shared a tender kiss, the guests cheered.

"All right!" shouted Percy happily, hugging Maggie. "Now you're our new step-mom!"

"Of course, honey," replied Maggie. "And I promise I'll take really good care of you and your baby sister. And your dad, too." Turning to Bert Jr., she continued lovingly, "And I owe it all to you for welcoming me back into your life. Let's make our marriage the best it ever was!"

"Amen to that," replied Bert Jr. warmly. Then they kissed again. But unbeknownst to them and the Time Toon Cops, another evil would soon stop world peace in its tracks...

In the Arizona desert, a space ship crash-landed on the ground, and then a male Human/Toon Weasel Hybrid came out, looking around. He inhaled the hot air deeply, before declaring, "Finally...after 1,000 years of exile from Earth, we are back! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The second one to come out was a human with Demon eyes, the third one was a female Human/Toon Mouse with bat wings, the fourth one was a Human/Toon T-Rex, the fith one was a male Human/Vampire Cat Hybrid, and the sixth one was a little boy with bear eyes. The leader continued, "So, where are we, and are there any transports?"

"There is a city named Flagstaff about 10 miles from here," said the male human with Demon eyes. "It also has a transport lot."

"Thanks, Dexter. Once we get transported, we'll be heading to Washington DC, since we heard a toon is running the place. And also our arch-enemy Alexander Armington II and his family and friends-they will be raped and dead because I, PSYCHO ARMINGTON, LEADER OF THE SIX EXILED ARMINGNTON CLAN, WILL GET REVENGE! So, Alex II, WE ARE BACK! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

THE END!


	11. Chapter 10: Happily Ever After Again

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After Again

Back at the White House, Bert and his family and friends were getting ready for the wedding. Even the Toon Patrol came to see them. Psycho showed up with his wife Sarah Weasley. He said, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Psycho!" replied Alex II, shaking hands with him. "How you all doing?"

"Fine. And thanks for inviting us to Bert Jr. and Maggie's wedding. I hope it's gonna be as good as Ace and Lisa's."

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile, in a small tent, Maggie was putting on her wedding dress. It looked exactly like the one her sister Lisa wore at her own wedding, except that it was more beautiful than ever. Then Rocky, Sidney, James, and Andrew showed up. Rocky said, "Hey, sis."

"Oh, hey, guys," replied Maggie, startled. "You frightened me."

Sidney said, "Sorry about that. Well, now that you're about to become our new sister-in-law, we just wanna say...thank you for saving our big bro's life."

"Heh, it was worth it."

"So," said Andrew. "Where you and Bert Jr. are gonna go to for your honeymoon?"

Maggie thought for a moment, before smiling and replying, "Oh, yes! We've been thinking about going to Tokyo, in Japan! Sure, France was our first choice, but we cast it aside because it was a little too old-fashioned. A honeymoon in Tokyo is more exciting than that."

"That would be fun."

Minora peeked in and whispered, "Maggie! The wedding's about to start! You don't your groom waiting, do you?"

"Okay," replied Maggie with a nod, as she put a veil over her face.

The wedding started with Homer walking Maggie down the aisle, towards the altar, where Bert Jr. was waiting for her. After almost an hour of exchanging vows and rings, they were now husband and wife. As the two shared a tender kiss, the guests cheered.

"All right!" shouted Percy happily, hugging Maggie. "Now you're our new step-mom!"

"Of course, honey," replied Maggie. "And I promise I'll take really good care of you and your baby sister. And your dad, too." Turning to Bert Jr., she continued lovingly, "And I owe it all to you for welcoming me back into your life. Let's make our marriage the best it ever was!"

"Amen to that," replied Bert Jr. warmly. Then they kissed again. But unbeknownst to them and the Time Toon Cops, another evil would soon stop world peace in its tracks...

In the Arizona desert, a space ship crash-landed on the ground, and then a male Human/Toon Weasel Hybrid came out, looking around. He inhaled the hot air deeply, before declaring, "Finally...after 1,000 years of exile from Earth, we are back! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The second one to come out was a human with Demon eyes, the third one was a female Human/Toon Mouse with bat wings, the fourth one was a Human/Toon T-Rex, the fith one was a male Human/Vampire Cat Hybrid, and the sixth one was a little boy with bear eyes. The leader continued, "So, where are we, and are there any transports?"

"There is a city named Flagstaff about 10 miles from here," said the male human with Demon eyes. "It also has a transport lot."

"Thanks, Dexter. Once we get transported, we'll be heading to Washington DC, since we heard a toon is running the place. And also our arch-enemy Alexander Armington II and his family and friends-they will be raped and dead because I, PSYCHO ARMINGTON, LEADER OF THE SIX EXILED ARMINGNTON CLAN, WILL GET REVENGE! So, Alex II, WE ARE BACK! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

THE END!


End file.
